This proposal is to establish funding for five two-year post doctoral trainees in pediatric psychology research. Trainees will be assigned to one of five preceptors (or research mentors) and will have immediate access to a number of interdisciplinary research collaboration from clinical psychology, pediatrics, behavioral pediatrics, psychiatry, and health services administration. In addition to research mentors and collaborators, an internal training committee and an advisory board have been established. The development of this training program is consistent with the recent national movement toward increased post-doctoral specialization. Several factors have contributed to the development of the current program proposal. First, the pre-doctoral pediatric psychology training program at the University of Florida is well developed and has an outstanding national reputation. Second, collaborative research relationships are well established throughout the University of Florida Health Science Center. Third, pediatric psychologists in the Department of Clinical and Health Psychology repeatedly receive requests from pediatricians for research projects that would lend themselves well to the skills of a post-doctoral trainee. Fourth, pediatric psychology researchers at the University of Florida have access to large pediatric populations in virtually all areas of medicine. Fifth, there are several pediatric populations that have gone largely unserved from a research perspective. Sixth, the overall quality and productivity of the proposed program's faculty are very high.